special delivery
by blaze scythe
Summary: derpy is a deranged, manipulative, and psychopathic an and has gone above and beyond entwining people in a web of lies but when they finally piece it together they don't have long to live and no one to tell besides the other unlucky ponies to cross the path of derpy hooves. in other words derpy is the new jack the ripper hidden in plain site.
1. Chapter 1

Special delivery

There is mysterious disease running rampant through equestria. It seemed to attack the lungs, but it was only effective in closed in spaces so there was little chance of getting infected in large rooms open and the outside environment. The morgue is filled with pony corpses they even line the streets for miles. someponies tried living outside , but the corpses attracted timber wolves. So many ponies died that night from being mauled.

Among those deaths was scootaloo and applebloom. It really devastated everyone, but that didn't stop derpy from working if anything she was busier than ever. All the ponies checking on there loved ones via mail. They didn't want risk becoming infected. No one has seen twilight for months. Most ponies think she is dead. Except for derpy who made many deliveries to her groceries and some odd chemistry sets.

Derpy awoke from a knock at her door. Sleepily she tried to get out of bed but ended up falling flat on her face. She yawns and gets up enters the living room and lazily open the front door. It twilight and she is holding a bag. She set it down and says "hi derpy I just wanted to say thanks for helping me I almost have a cure but I think it the virus might be linked to doctor whooves." derpy lets twilight in. they talk for a few minutes and derpy opens the bag twilight brought her. Its filled with… muffins. derpy starts to eat the muffins. Its blueberry flavored. They were making derpy's mouth water so much she started to drool. As twilight continued to talk derpy got up to get some water when she heard twilight say that the guards were going to arrest the doctor. that's when derpy picked up a frying pan and a few seconds later derpy was sneaking up on a oblivious twilight.*clang* down went twilight with one swift hit to the back of the head. Derpy drug her body to a her room and tore away the wallpaper in the middle of the wall ,and reveled a keyboard type digital lock. And typed in for the password muffins r gr8. When twilight awoke she was still groggy half standing half floating because her wings were pinned to the wall by spikes. She felt the excruciating pain hit her like a brick wall and almost made her pass out. To her surprise she saw a scowling derpy twilight was so scared she though her heart would burst. As she began to sob derpy slapped her so hard some of twilights teeth went flying out of her mouth. Derpy said in a very dark tone "you just mother fucking had to investigate you couldn't have just forgotten about it." twilight asked in confusion " what o you mean you did this you couldn't have your too…" derpy interrupts " what innocent? Bahahaha I made you believe what I wanted you too. I mean who would think sweet little derpy could hurt anypony she's too innocent she too much of retard. I use this fake lazy eye trick to make me look even more innocent." twilight ask "what about the doctor?" derpy answers " him I used him. How else was I supposed to get the biological agents. Its very simple when you want to win ally your self with the most

powerful person possible it a shame he was the last time lord. I killed him and took control of the tardis."

Twilight asked " what biological agent?" derpy answers "anthrax of course. Think about it a spore is breathed in it is very deadly in a close range but cant survive outside. Honestly I expected more of you twi. My favorite part of all this was telling the timber wolves of the free buffet. Oh yeah I have a surprise for you." derpy picks a stick up and puts part of it in a burning pit and makes a torch puts on the wall opposing twilight the light instantly shows a pony a familiar pony. Derpy shouted "it's the horrible and meek trixie." trixie's eyes had been gouged out and coming out of her eyes were black tentacles like objects. Derpy smiled and said "don't worry your death will be more excruciating." with that derpy pulled out butcher knife and cut twilights horn off the base and she pulled out metal rod she had placed in the fire while the purple alicorn was unconscious and used it to burn twilights wound closed. Twilight passed out from a mixture of pain and the smell of her own burning flesh. When she awoke again she was greeted with a with the unfriendly sight of derpy smoking a cigarette. Derpy then walked up to twilight put the still lit cigarette in twilight nether regions and turned toward the door out and began to leave but before she left she explained she had injected tiny parasprites into twilights stomach and twilight had a few hours of life left. The entire time twilight cried. The first hour the parasprites had eaten a hole through either end of a of twilights stomach lining and her digestive juices poured out through her body. Twilight had felt every sing bite all her blood try to rush out the small hole and mix with her digestive juices the pain she was going through made what looked like what happened to trixie look like mercy. The last thing twilight saw was derpy drag in the dead bodies of the sun and moon goddesses how the might have fallen to a tiny manipulative bitch. Derpy seeing twilight clinging on to the last shreds of her life said "when everyone here is dead I can use the tardis to start all over again and again and again for all eternity."

A/N thanks for reading if you liked it share it comment let me know if you want a second chapter I'll see how good this one is and try to make a new a chapter if a lot of people enjoy it. Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Derpy dragged twilights body over to the fire pit that kept the room lit, but before she threw twilight in to the pit she doused her in kerosene. When the fire mixed with the kerosene the fire seemed to try to escape the pit. As derpy turned around a demonic smile formed across her face while she stared at a scared rainbow with her front hoofs chained to her chest and her back hoofs chained to her ass. Derpy said in a insane voice with a bit of an echo " I'm leaving this universe I have killed everypony except you because I'm feeling generous and ill let you live because my blood lust has not been satisfied and ill give you a choice help me kill the new ponies I will meet in the next universe or die." rainbow dash spat in derpy's face and said "you think I would help you after you killed everypony I knew everypony I cherished no you psychotic bitch." derpy while wiping the spit off her face pressed a red button next to rainbow dash a second later the chains started to tighten then there was the sound of her ripping flesh every with fiber there was resistance with every fiber there was a snap ,but it only made derpy's smile grow wider and wider the tearing of rainbow dash flesh was music to derpy's ears. Rainbow dash arched her back in pain as tears rolled down her face, and she started to wheeze trying to breathe but her lung were tearing her lungs and the blood mixed making her cough up her blood it splattered against derpy's face. Derpy just licked her lips taking in the blood and enjoyed the sweet flavor. Ten seconds later rainbow dash drowned in her own blood as the chains pulled her chest open and her ass was torn ripping out part of rainbow dash 's entrails. With that derpy made her way to the shower before the blood dried. After derpy took a quick shower and dried off and proceeded to the tardis. When she entered a the first thing derpy see is … the doctor. He quickly explained that a mortally wounded or dying of old age they could regenerate, but derpy thought logical if she could kill im in one blow he would not be able to regenerate so derpy pushed two buttons the first opened a trap door under the doctor but the second button activated mines she recently installed. The doctor fell on one head first killing him instantly. Derpy made her way towards the control panels typed in the coordinates for a universe similar to the original ponyverse. Lights began flashing and the noise from the tardis and a few minutes later

She was in the new universe she takes a few steps and to her fortune she has already found this universes derpy who hasn't seen the demented derpy. So the demented derpy sneaks up on the oblivious derpy and snaps her neck. Derpy held the dead derpy looked into her unmoving eyes. The dead derpy's eyes tormented her so the demented derpy maliciously mutilates the dead derpy then digs her a quick grave in a wooded area. She quickly makes her way towards ponyVille and finds two ponies sitting together on a bench. Derpy walks up to the ponies she recognized as lyra and bon-bon. Derpy invites them over to her "house" aka this universe's dead derpy's house. They agree and they walk off towards derpy's "house". derpy opens the door for them as soon as they were both inside derpy knocked them out with a club. When they awoke and they were in a cave. Lyra was strapped to the cave floor and bon-bon was hanging above lyra neither could speak because there was a chain tied to each of there heads and the end if the chain led to the others stomach. Tied around lyra's head was a heavier than normal chain. The chain tied around bon-bon was made of barbed wire cutting both bon-bon and the insides of lyra. Derpy sat off in a distant corner in the cave drinking a bottle of scotch that she found in the tardis. Derpy noticed they were awake and walked up to them. When chaining the girls up derpy had been kind enough to but a log under lyra's head to keep her from killing bon-bon, but now that they were awake derpy kicked the log out from under lyra's head causing her head to fall yanking on bon-bon's guts causing bin-bon's head to bolt up. The razor sharp wires inside lyra ripped in to lyra's intestine's causing some internal bleeding and waste to be released in to

her body. Now it was all up to how long lyra could hold her head up. The fun of this was that lyra could die from anything the internal bleeding was less likely to be the cause because the wire was inside lyra was heated so the bleeding would stop relativity quickly.

Derpy walks up to them stumbling from her elevated blood alcohol level and says " were going -hic- to play a game,"

A/N thanks for reading have a great day please review all comments and constructive criticism allowed.


	3. even derpy is going grimdark

Lyra's and bon-bon's eyes grew in horror as the sudden realization of mortality and betrayal hit them full force it was like some one took a sledge hammer to their reality. as the drunk derpy face turned in to a smile as she explained the rules "rule number one lyra has to keep her head up enough so the chain wouldn't tug on bon-bon's guts rule number two if Lyra's head drops they would both be in pain and rule three if they could last longer than four hours they would both live but if Lyra's head drops to the ground …" derpy using her hoof like a knife dragged it across her throat derpy set a timer for four hours and left for the time to run down leaving a camera o to record the events and headed towards ponyVille but before derpy left she stopped and said in a menacing tone "don't forget no one will be able to hear you scream."

When derpy got to ponyVille it was a late summer night. Derpy sniffed the air she could smell a mixture of apples, Carmel, and cupcakes. With a demonic look in her eye she had an idea of who to kill next. While in the cave it had been thirty minutes since derpy left and Lyra's neck was shaking as tear rolled down her face the weight of the chain was pushing against her face. Then lyra lost consciousness for a few second until bon-bon raised her head fast out of pain making the barbs dig in to her mouth and Lyra's intestines were pulled again as another part of the bared wires ripped its way out only to be caught by more bared wire making lyra gasp for air as she arched her back and raised her head with new found energy from the adrenaline rush from the pain. Back with derpy she had wandered stumbling tripping a few times as she maid her way to sweet apple orchards. Derpy had walked into applejacks house through a door leading into applejack's kitchen and found the biggest knife she could find which was just a butchers knife. Derpy snuck up on a sleeping applebloom. Derpy held apple bloom's mouth while she slit her throat and did the same for big Mac and the old woman. Derpy found some rope downstairs walked up to applejack's room and tied her hooves to the bed posts. When derpy was done she woke applejack up with a punch to her gut. Aj still groggy saw derpy's wings and mistook her for rainbow dash and said with an annoyed tone "rainbow dash not this kinky stuff so late you'll wake everypony up." derpy slapped applejack hard causing aj's left nostril to start bleeding derpy said with a creepy tone in her voice " if by kinky you mean painful then yes it will be very kinky." applejack said in a frustrated voices " what's gotten in to you derpy?" derpy responded "I've gotten better I don't cross my eyes like a retard anymore and plus my new hobby has helped me meet lots of new ponies the best parts start like this…" derpy takes the knife and cuts a deep gash down applejack's body starting from the base of the collar bone and ends just before the knife reached applejack's crotch derpy then traced out applejack's ribs the blood splattered everywhere and soaked into the bed. Derpy then peeled back applejack's skin. Derpy put on leather hoof gloves and smashed a window took a shard of glass and ripped up a floor board and cut a place in to the middle of applejacks rib cage and used the floorboard like a club bringing it down the first swing put it half way through. the second shattered applejack's rib cage applejack still barely alive arched her back in pain. Derpy began ripping out organ after organ the blood flew until she reached the heart. Derpy stared at it wondering how so such a fragile thing could be so essential for life applejack had died with her eyes half way through somewhere in between the liver and kidneys applejack's final words were "h-help me d-d-dashie." derpy smiled as she smashed applejack's heart. A devious smile crossed derpy's as a idea crossed her mind she mutilated all the rest of applejacks family she took all their organs and decorated the trees she put the carcasses on display in the middle of town for all to see and to watch the mayhem unfold.

Lyra actually running on pure adrenaline and will power when derpy finally arrived the alarm had gone hours ago derpy walked up to the two ponies and pushed Lyra's head down hard forcing the heavy chain down ripping out bon-bon's guts. The blood waste and digestive juices ran over Lyra's face almost the same accept the fact that the barbed wire cut one of bon-bon's eyes. Derpy watched them writhe in pain for a few minutes before she decided to pour acid on their bodies. Derpy sat back and watched their skin melt away in a hour they had bled to death but it was slow lyra was the first to die she had lost all hope. Bon-bon didn't last much longer last much longer she managed to utter the word bitch while looking straight a t derpy. Derpy laughed at her success she loved giving them a hope just to yank it away.

Thanks for reading. All comments and criticism allowed and yes derpy nopony is safe from becoming grimdark. have a great day.


	4. the pink the shy and the tortured

Bam! pinkie's body went numb derpy's form silhouetted in the dim light coming off of the light bulb hanging from pinkie's room's ceiling her body joined two others derpy plans are becoming far more devious by the second these unlucky few will be the next to wish they had not crossed paths with the mare on this night of all nights this dark and creepily silent town not one living thing dared alert her of their presence the things running through derpy's mind just made her giddy as she left the bakery the web of lies she has spun the muffins a way to poison her enemies mail a easy delivery way for death whom could stop her now and the sound of the sirens blaring this morning helped her wake up with a smile the fact some found her masterpiece the speech from celestia was the usual blah blah false hope blah blah. Oh things she could do now a scrap a crack a little bam oh the wonderful music she could make from the sounds of their flesh and bones the smile on derpy's face looked like if someone poked it with a needle she would be like a rapidly deflating balloon. Se dragged the three limp bodies behind some times purposely dragging them over a pothole or two. Derpy chuckled at the muffled annoyed shout of confusion and pain to which derpy just responded with a swift kick to the bag. Derpy started having a flash back as she made her way down an alley with the three bodies in the flash back a doctor pointed a x-ray of derpy's brain.

The doctor said in a serious tone "derpy has 20% more white matter ,but 14% less gray matter in her brain what that means is in laymen terms she is a pathological liar which means she will lie so well she will be able to delude herself into thinking her own warped version of reality and truth is what and will happen." the flash back ended with that derpy finally reached the entrance to the torture cave derpy threw the three with ease to the remains of the bon-bon and lyra there was the sound of vomiting from the bag which was understandable since the a high rate of decomposition had turned the once youthful ponies into vile maggot infested dripping raw juice from the bones with a smell with that combined with brim stone mixed with two

year old milk and fifty year old cheese that had gone stale and dry years ago the fluids released from the three pones just added to the deathly stench rising from the corpse derpy grabbed a giant mallet and knocked the three out when they woke the finally saw who there companions were it was fluttershy, pinkie, and sweetie bell they were all tied up sweetie belle had tears welling up in her eyes from fear fluttershy tried to comfort her while pinkie shouted jeers to derpy who was standing there watching the entire scene unfold derpy yelled " shut the fuck up at least when I skinned apple bloom alive she didn't whimper you know what you are your just anther little pretty girl who tells all the others what to do because you can't do shit for your own celestia forsaken self the sperm that went to make you was a waste out of the million of ponies that could have been born you littleneck of shit thought You Were the center of the universe." derpy turned her attention toward fluttershy and said " flutters ,flutters , flutters you were always sort of nice to me, but you are also one of the rudest most worthless piece of shit I have ever seen you are all like oh please don't give me all the attention I don't like oh don't hurt their the animals there our friends blah, blah, blah you seem like you get turned on by the very fact that you're a self loathing bitch who hangs around mothefucking fillies all day the only time you actually seemed like you fit in was when you sounded like a pre-op tranny who managed to swallow tuba with gravel inside." with that fluttershy burst in to tears from the constant stream of insults pinkie yelled angrily " just because you are different does not mean you can mess with someone when you think about it you are the weak pathetic piece of shit who is just an annoyance in this world who somehow managed to make its way here and uses this as an outlet for your anxieties on others who have been nothing but kind to you no matter what you did." derpy just snickered and said " oh lets not forget every ponies favorite harlot the bitch who will swallow just be some ones "friend" all you are is every stallions cum dumpster and I know I will have satisfaction of ending so many adulators way because the bitch who roams through town talking to ponies after you talked them while snorting cocaine and using gummy as a living sex toy."

Spending a day with each she gave each their own personal torture flutter shy was first derpy used rabid wolves to slowly tear her limb from limb organ from organ the blood splattered as one of the wolves finally found one of flutter shy's major arteries

Day 2 pinkies turn derpy thought the best way for sweetie bell was a bit of psychological damage that would be irreversible no matter how much therapy. Derpy pulled each individual hair from pinkies body with more than enough force she then used a large majority of the hairs to sew pinkies eyes open derpy then resorted to her hooves beating pinkies skull in pinkie was barely conscious when felt a sharp pain in her side it was a needle pinkie started shaking back and forth violently until the gases inside of pinkies body grew to an alarming rate until it forced pinkies organs and tissues were forced out of pinkies body coating everything in a shade of red

Day 3 derpy used the remaining hairs from pinkie's body with a some of sweetie bell's hair and sowed her eyes open but that was it for what derpy physically did to her. Derpy forced sweetie bell to watch pinkie's and fluttershy's death over and over and over again on a small old television set derpy stole from the human world derpy laughed the entire time until sweetie belle's will broke and tears ran out and just turned in to sniffling.

a/n I would like to thank Jeff for advertising my fanfic , no matter how creepy he is, and his friend mini Barry for giving his opinion on my fanfic and as always all comments are welcome.


End file.
